


Extreme Measures

by RedMoon616



Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Season/Series 01, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMoon616/pseuds/RedMoon616
Summary: After Matt's close encounter with a knife while taking down a gang of criminals, he decides that it's time to get his girlfriend, Mackenzie, fitted for an armored suit of his own, so she doesn't suffer the same fate as him or worse. What happens though when the masked vigilante notices the way his beloved treats sweet Melvin Potter?Fifth part of a series of short stories contemplating the sometimes usual, but mostly unusual, life of Matt & Mackenzie. A continuation (kinda) of Daring the Devil.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Matt & Mackenzie's Most Memorable Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607302
Kudos: 3





	Extreme Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Matt and Mackenzie show up at Melvin's shop unannounced, looking for the man to make a suit for the girl so she can continue to fight crime alongside Daredevil. In the midst of it, Kenzie sees the perfect opportunity to make her boyfriend jealous, so that he will retaliate with a fitting punishment.
> 
> This is the fifth part of a series that focuses on the everyday life of Murdock and his girlfriend Mackenzie, and how has their relationship evolved after the events of Daring the Devil (which I recommend you check out first if you haven't, to have some context and back story). Hope you enjoy!

Today is going to be an exciting day, let me tell y’all! It’s been a long time coming, if you ask _me_. You won’t get the same answer from Murdock, who’s basically doing this out of necessity **only** (since he is against doing anything that would encourage me to continue fighting crime). It would seem that the last time he got stabbed while we were out patrolling and taking care of that gang meeting gave him some kind of epiphany or some shit.

Since then, he started to reevaluate his decision to let me get more involved with his line of work as a vigilante. He even went as far as trying to pull out from our deal, to which I obviously reacted badly, reminding him that if he gets in my way I’ll just walk away. So, after a couple of hours of heated discussion, he finally relented and came up with an idea that he (well, me too, actually) should’ve had _months_ ago.

And this brings me back to the big event of the current day: we are getting a badass vigilante suit for me! Fuck yeah! I honestly can’t wait to go down to Melvin’s shop and get my measurements taken. For at least two weeks now I’ve been thinking of almost nothing else but that. I’ve even been bothering Matt with a thousand and one ideas about the design –most of them which he shot down, because either they were too “showy” or impractical–.

Doesn’t matter what it ends up looking like, I know I’ll look kickass-cool wearing it. There’s no way I won’t be taken seriously once I don the finished ensemble. Oh, and he’s also getting an updated version of his, that’s also why we are going today, so he can make the needed adjustments. I believe this will prove to be an interesting experience.

As of now, I’m trying to “patiently” wait for Murdock to come back home from work (I’ve already finished my tasks for the day and dropped at the office the intel I gathered), but the truth is that I’m way too excited to sit idly by. In the last hour alone I’ve done some push-ups and sit-ups, went through a bunch of moves from different martial arts, took care of the dishes and dusting off the furniture, made the bed, review a couple of documents from the guys’ latest case and even read a chapter of the book I’m currently reading.

Alright, I might have multitasked a bit whilst doing some of that, but I still accomplished a lot in a relatively short amount of time. I’m sure Matt would be proud of me, as much as he would mildly chastise me for getting way too hyped for going to have my measurements taken. Whatever, it’s still awesome. He can’t blame me for being happy about this, it’s literally every kid’s dream coming to life. I mean, how many people get to have their legit superhero suit? And yeah, yeah, I know Murdock would scold me if he were to hear me right now, then again, I don’t care. I won’t be as awesome as Iron Man, but I might give Black Widow a run for her money.

Although, I’m not inclined to show as much cleavage as she does; it’s not like it would make a difference regarding Matt who’s the only one I care to show cleavage too, or anything else for that matter. Nevertheless, I wanna feel as badass and them, and Daredevil... Now that I think about it, though, does this mean I might get my vigilante name as well? Okay, sure, first I would have to make the news, and I’ll probably do so alongside Matt –if at all–, but that would still be awesome (as long as I get a kick-ass name, of course).

Wish I could choose it myself, but I get that it doesn’t work that way. Also, I guess it would have more impact on the general public –and more specifically, the criminal underworld–, if I went around telling anyone I encountered who I am, the possibility to not be taken seriously could turn out higher than desired. No, if the local newspapers come up with a name for me, that’ll instill more fear into the criminal population of the city. Let them fear me, not mock me.

Now, the thing is, though, that I don’t know what the hell I should wear to go over there. Like, should I dress in a specific way or not? I have no idea and I don't think I can ask Matt about it since he goes as Daredevil. That, of course, means that I’ll have to go with at least a mask as well, but other than that I’m kinda clueless. I could wear what I use for going out on patrol, but it’s not as flimsy and skintight as Murdock’s older get-up, the all-black one he used when he just started his vigilante work. I mean, I could be wrong, but I think I should put on something that makes it the easiest to take my measurements while wearing it. The last thing I want it’s to start taking clothes off in front of a stranger –and I’m sure Matt shares that feeling–.

Then again, it’s starting to get a bit chillier these days, so I can’t just go wearing something light. Maybe some leggings and a fitting long-sleeved shirt –both in black– will do the trick. I can just put a warm jacket (black as well, of course) on top of that, to shield myself from the cold outside, and then just take it off once we get to Melvin’s shop. Yeah, that sounds like a plan alright. I could wait for Murdock to get back to ask for his approval, but I don’t really want to wait for more than necessary before leaving.

Besides, knowing him, he’ll probably get overprotective and find something to complain about. He might even ask that I change, so I’ll just get dressed now and will say nothing when he arrives, rather insisting that _he_ gets changed so we can be on our way. After all, time is of the essence on this particular matter (especially according to Matt himself) since it’s regarding my safety while working at night alongside the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. Don’t think he can argue much about that point.

By the time I finally hear the door to the hallway being open, I sit up suddenly on the couch so fast I almost gave myself whiplash in the process. After my flurry of activity an hour ago, I ended up lying down to wait more comfortably for Murdock to arrive and unintentionally fell asleep while doing so. Guess it shouldn’t be surprising since I had an early morning today, having to follow a couple people as part of my research for N&M.

Anyway, Matt’s back at last, which means I just have to wait a bit longer for him to change into his suit before we leave. The sun’s already below the horizon, so no need to wait for the cover of darkness before we depart. Matt will take the rooftop route anyway, while I take the streets (like, I’m still not on his level regarding martial arts, much less fucking _parkour_ ; yeah, it’s a bit annoying but whatever, the worst isn’t that I’m unable to emulate him but that I can’t see him go all out about it). We should be there by the time the sky’s color is a deep shade of blue.

That aside, my lovely boyfriend just strode into the living room, shedding his blazer before hanging it on a chair and then walking up to me. “Hey, how’s your afternoon been?” He asks quietly in that gentle tone of his that always makes me feel queasy inside, right before leaning down over the back of the couch to give me a peck on the lips. Ah, the wonderful life of being in a relationship –a good one, at least–.

Once I regain my bearings, having been rendered speechless for a few seconds after the affectionate gesture, I answer by telling him about what I managed to accomplish in a single hour while impatiently waiting for him. Of course, that earns me praise as well as a little scolding, but that was to be expected from him. He tells me to not get too excited about the “appointment” we have with Mr. Potter tonight, that it’s serious business and thus I should behave the part. I just nod in understanding but mentally disregard his words, not letting his chastising get me discouraged from feeling thrilled about the whole thing. I’m getting my “superhero” suit, Murdock, let a gal be happy about it!

“So, you are ready to go, huh?” He asks amused, already undoing his tie and laying it on top of the new coffee table. He always looks so handsome and smooth when he does things like that and acts that way. Irresistible, really. I answer with a single, yet moderately enthusiastic “yes!” while getting up from the couch. Once I’m standing, I stretch myself as much as possible in an attempt to get rid of the last remnants of sleep, inevitably cracking a few bubbles between my bones in the process (meanwhile, catching Murdock “checking me out” and smiling appreciatively; that smug little devil). Oh, that feels _good_. “I’ll go get changed then, before we can leave”, Matt announces while picking up his previously discarded clothing items.

On his way to the bedroom, he makes a stop at the closet under the staircase to grab his gear from the chest inside, swiftly turning around and resuming his route. At the same time, I can’t help but stare at his well-rounded ass (returning his gesture from a couple of minutes ago), wondering when will my workout pay off in the same way. Not that Murdock has any complaints about my cute little butt (he wouldn’t fucking dare to say shit, anyway), but **I** do, and I’m sure my boyfriend wouldn’t oppose either. I want a bigger backside, damn it! Ugh, whatever, I’ll just have to work harder on that, I guess. Doesn’t matter right now, we have business to attend.

* * *

Melvin’s workshop turns out to be quite a cozy little hidden place full of all kinds of tools and materials. I know from Matt that not only did he create the Daredevil suit, but that he also used to make armored clothing for gangsters and mod bosses, like Wilson Fisk. The poor guy is just a gifted convict on parole that was being used by those bad people –who extorted a friend of his to “persuade” him to cooperate with them–, he actually is a harmless sweetheart (unless he feels threatened, according to Matthew himself) and deserves better.

I mean, we showed up unannounced at his place and he took it rather well, all things considered; Murdock explained the reason of our visit in his accustomed “Devil talk” (that’s what I call the way he speaks while being Daredevil, which is usually short and to the point, often increasingly threatening), and Melvin readily accepted, even if slightly put off by the whole ordeal. He’s really nice, and a proper gentleman. He’s soft-spoken also, and asked me time and time again if I felt comfortable while he was taking my measurements, to which I always answered that I felt just fine.

The thing is, though, that I couldn’t help but notice that every time that Melvin’s hands come close to my petite frame while holding the measuring tape, Matt’s body tenses up just the slightest bit. Now _that_ is interesting. Is he **jealous**? Really? Of Melvin? Don’t mean any disrespect to the sweet guy, but he’s not my type… Then again, Matt can’t **see** him, so how would he know that Mr. Potter (yeah, I like to call him that way, so what? Reminds me of Harry…) isn’t dashingly good looking like he is?

Of course, he wouldn’t know, and if you add how nice the man is behaving, it might be natural that Murdock gets the wrong idea. It’s still ridiculous, obviously, since Melvin has Betsy and I have my lawyer/vigilante, but I guess it can’t be helped. Well, it could be the right opportunity to exploit Matt’s jealousy, since that always ends up working out for me. It’s been a while since we had something else than a quick fuck. May be just the right opportunity to spur something else in motion.

Do you think it’s too mean? To provoke him in such a way? I don’t intend to hurt him by doing it, it’s just to make him a bit jealous and to bring out his possessive side. You know, so he “punishes” me or something. I’m just looking for some kinky sex, not to make him doubt my love and loyalty, so I’m not certain how to make it kinda obvious. I want him to understand that I’m not really flirting with Melvin, but rather pretending to do so.

Knowing Murdock, that alone will be enough to arouse a reaction out of him. If he catches the right meaning behind my charade, he’ll punish me for my intention to use the poor engineer as a means to get a rise out of him and not for believing I really have feelings for someone else. After all, Matthew loves to teach a lesson out of anything he deems untoward.

What I’m trying to say is that I have no qualms with faking interest in Melvin (especially since I know that the man is head over heels for his mysterious girl, according to Murdock, at least), I just don’t want to be misinterpreted by my sometimes-naïve boyfriend. I don’t want to get Mr. Potter in trouble, even though I’m fairly sure that if Matt actually bought my act he would take it out on me and not the poor clueless man. I don’t know, what do you think about it? Should I go through with it, hoping that Murdock will be receptive enough or should I just leave my childish antics for another time? I suppose I won’t know for certain until I try it out, right? Damn, why am I so fucking nervous about this? I should be feeling confident, otherwise, I don’t think I’ll be able to pull it off. But, here goes nothing…

In the end, I choose not to do or say anything that would completely give my intentions off nor that it would make Melvin uncomfortable. I don’t want to turn this whole pretense into something awkward and unpleasant, after all. It’s just a little game I wanna play with Murdock, because I’m in the mood of putting _him_ in the **mood**. So, I just start laughing in that kind of quiet and airy way that cute girls often do and even manage to blush while I’m putting on my deceitful act. Murdock isn’t able to see it as Mr. Potter does, but I’m sure as hell that he’s able to feel it anyway. And _I_ can see just how much my false “flirting” is affecting **him**. It’s working, in exactly the way I meant to. By the time we get back home, I’m sure I’ll be held against a wall or maybe even the floor. My oh my, I’m getting excited from the thought alone.

Still, despite my best efforts, Melvin remains unaware of my change in demeanor towards him –although it’s not the same with Matt, who’s very aware of _everything_ that’s going on–. I suppose that’s for the better, otherwise, the man could shut down my whole plan, and then I would’ve ended up embarrassing not only myself but Murdock as well, and that isn’t the idea whatsoever. Doesn’t matter anyway since I basically succeeded; all my smiling, animated chatter (barely muted by my mask) and light praising worked out just fine in my favor, leaving me with a steaming Matthew wanting nothing less than to pounce on me.

Wonderful, all there’s left to do now if thank sweet Melvin and be on our way. While I put my jacket back on, Matt works out the approximate details of how long it will take for my suit to be ready, so he can get an idea of when he has to drop by again to pick it up. By the time we are saying our goodbyes, Melvin remembers something that he made for Daredevil as a gift. A new billy club (of Mr. Potter’s design, as he proudly announced), complete with a steel fiber composite cable that is –apparently– near indestructible and serves as sort of a grappling hook, and can also be used in both long and close-range combat.

I can already imagine the Devil swinging around Hell’s Kitchen as if he were its own not-so-friendly neighbor Spiderman. Damn, gotta admit it’s sick, though. Too bad there’s nothing that cool for me (which I guess it makes sense since the poor man didn’t know of my existence previous to this day; still, Murdock’s dismissive comment aimed at Melvin about “ignoring me” –after I playfully asked where was _my_ weapon– was unnecessary). And I still have to wait like at least two weeks for my suit to be done.

Naturally, Murdock is left speechless by Melvin’s kind gesture and doesn’t know how to thank him for it (or for my gear, might I add, since the engineer did comment about being unable to keep giving away this sort of stuff; don’t mind me, though, since my “good mannerism” won me the suit we came for free of charge), but the other man reassures him that he doesn’t have to. Turns out that Mr. Potter is doing it of his own accord, because he knows that Daredevil is the one keeping the city safe from people like Fisk and that Nobu guy. Great, it’s good to see that we are all on the same side after all.

Although, I can’t help but think that Melvin is staying on the right side of the law not only for himself but for Betsy as well. Would love to meet her, she sounds like a nice lady. Anyway, I’m getting a little sidetracked here, my boyfriend and I were about to leave. After thanking Mr. Potter once more for his help and generosity, we abandon his shop, bound for our home, and the repercussions of my recent actions. Can’t wait.

It doesn’t take long before we reach our apartment, and it would be an understatement to say that the whole trip back was spent in tense silence. Matt didn’t say _anything_ to me, and –of course– I kept my mouth tightly shut, wanting to let him writhe in his boiling madness. I needed to mentally prepare for the upcoming assault anyway, so the quiet served me well. As soon as we cross the threshold, though, it’s a completely different story. I don’t even make it past the coffee table by the time that Murdock stops dead in his tracks, standing still in the entrance hallway.

“Mackenzie”, he calls my name in that dead serious and flat tone of voice that always manages to chill me to the bone. And the shivers running down my spine, produced by my imagination running wild with the promise of what’s about to come, don’t make things easier on me. For a few seconds, I leave the eerie stillness gathered around us to do its job, doubling the tension that can be felt inside the room, before I finally dare to turn around and face my calmly seething boyfriend. Oh, this will be _fun_.

“Yes, Matty?” I ask sweetly, using **that** nickname just to spite him a little more, and thus furthering his punishing intent. If I play dumb and innocent, I’ll make it “worse” –actually meaning “better”– for myself, which is exactly what I’m looking forward to. Of course, my act doesn’t work with the always perceptive Matthew, who sees through it with practiced ease and gets even more pissed off. But, oh, don’t worry about me, my friend, it’s all part of the _**game**_.

“Is there something wrong? I thought the meeting went _great_ ”, I tell him by emphasizing the last word, hinting at my enjoyment of having my measurements taken by Melvin while simultaneously flirting with the unsuspecting man. This only serves to make Matt’s jaw twitch almost violently, which in turn excites me even more. It’s almost as if I could taste his possessiveness. I guess it must feel the same for him, but regarding my arousal. There’s no way he’s unaware of it right now.

“Yeah”, comes his slow reply, measured and deliberate, “a little too ‘great’, don’t you think?” He asks almost sarcastically, unable to help the sardonic smirk that makes itself present on his otherwise emotionless expression. He’s onto me, obviously, but it’s the chasing around that makes this all the more fun. “I know what you were doing back there. I’m not an idiot, Mackenzie”, he assures me with a rather darkening tone of voice, already taking a few steps closer to where I’m standing. Reflexively –and also not wanting to give him any advantages–, I begin to walk backward, just a few feet away from him, trying to keep the distance between us. I won’t make this any less troublesome than you would for me, Murdock. Game on.

“Really? And what was it then?” Just as I ask him this, he takes off his mask and drops it unceremoniously on the floor, letting it clatter away from his feet. Tsk, tsk, so careless, Matthew. The next things to come off are his gloves, which are thrown over to the couch, and it's just now that I notice how laser-focused his hungry eyes are on me. Now that I think this through, I might be way in over my head. Welp, too late to back down now.

A few more paces and now Matt is standing by the couch while I have retreated towards the open bedroom door. This little game of cat and mouse is as exciting as nerve-wracking; still, I’m enjoying it extensively. I wonder if Murdock can know that from the smell of my skin or the beating of my heart. I should ask him sometime, which is more telling when regarding a person’s strong emotions. Not tonight, though, of course.

“You wanted to rile me up”, he explains louder than I thought he would, almost as if trying to make a statement out of it (perhaps a lecture will be due before the sex?), which definitely leaves me a bit confused. “Well, guess what, darling?” He asks in such a devious way that it leaves me frozen on the spot. He _never_ calls me “darling” –and not because he isn’t loving or whatever, he just doesn’t use that word–, what the hell is he up to now? “It worked”.

Before I can even begin to compute what the hell he said and what it means, I have a big and horny Murdock almost throwing himself over me, quickly grabbing me by both sides of my face and kissing me in a bruising manner. I’m surely gonna wake up tomorrow full of marks all over my body. “And because of that, you’ll have to pay the price for misbehaving”, he threatens while out of breath after breaking the kiss and before diving back in. Promises, promises, Matt. You can’t expect me to take you seriously when you’re saying that with a mischievous grin plastered over your lovely face. Honestly, though, I _really_ want to pay the whole fucking **price** for my reckless actions of this evening.

“Should I get a lawyer?” I ask teasingly between ardent kisses, barely managing to get enough air into my lungs to be able to speak up. Still, that’s all I get out before Matt takes my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles lightly on in, rendering me speechless and nearly useless as well. Dear God, it should be illegal just how good he can make me feel with so little effort and with the simplest of actions; he’s got me basically melting in his strong arms. And it doesn’t take long before he stops kissing me passionately and starts to pull at my clothes either, demanding that I help him remove them. Not fair, Murdock, you’re still wearing your suit (and as hot as it would be to be fucked by my vigilante boyfriend in full Daredevil gear, I don’t think it will be worthy enough to merit putting up with all the uncomfortableness).

“It’s too late for that, sweetheart, you’re going straight to serving your sentence”, is Matt’s verdict, dealt in a low and velvety voice that makes the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. Jesus, this man is just _intoxicating_ , isn’t he? And what’s with all the endearments all of the sudden? I try to playfully ask what my “sentence” is, but I barely get the words out of my mouth in an intelligible way, before resuming the ardent make-out session. Thankfully, he understands what I’m trying to ask and stops altogether, intently staring down at me before answering.

“You’re gonna get tied down to the bed, teased beyond sanity, and you will only get to come when I say so”, he says in the lowest tone of voice I ever heard him use. Fuck, I think I just accidentally came… Wait, does that count as disobeying him? Guess it doesn’t matter because I’m already being pushed down on the bed, all the while my leggings are being basically torn off my legs. When did _that_ happen? Wasn’t paying enough attention then. Can you blame me, though? Surprisingly, I’m still capable of conscious thought, at this point.

Dirty Murdock is definitely the _best_ Murdock, wouldn’t you agree with me? I wonder if he was already like this before he met me, or if I unknowingly (kind of) managed to corrupt him to such a level of depravity. So much for being an “altar boy”, huh? “Now, do me a favor and take off your shirt”, he asks curtly while turning around and walking up to his closet. As he stops right in front of it, he grabs something from within and tosses it back over his left shoulder.

It's one of his shirts, a silent suggestion to put it on. My babe knows me and my insecurities so well. Without sparing another second, I get my shirts changed and patiently wait for Matt to come back. I have already misbehaved enough for today, no need to add insult to injury at this point –my punishment will be delivered shortly anyway–.

By the time I’m done, Murdock’s on his way back to the bed, sporting low-hanging grey sweatpants and nothing else. Before coming closer, though, he asks what may be the most important question of the night. “Do you want my belt?” He asks while cocking his head a bit to the left and smirking slightly, amused by my reactions but still being serious about the ordeal. Still, the question is spoken with such nearly unnatural calmness –as if he were asking me if I want milk with my tea–, that it throws me off for a couple of seconds until the gears inside my head start turning again. Only he knows how to dumbfound me so easily and how to ignite a raging fire inside of me at the same time.

“No, I prefer your tie, this time around”, I answer with a smirk of mine, feeling smug and sassy yet completely turned on. Murdock’s expression turns smug in kind and he does a one-eighty to search for a tie in his closet. He returns with a dark red tie in hand, smiling devilishly and playing with the cloth between his fingers. So beautiful and perfect, a dream come true. When he finally reaches me, he motions for me to scoot up the bed so he can climb on it and sit back on his heels in front of me, between my spread legs.

All the while, Murdock instructs me to stretch my arms towards the wall behind my head, so he can tie them up securely to the bed. Let the kinky time begin! Once I can no longer move my arms freely (meaning that the first part of his “threat” has been taken care of), he starts with the real punishment, which is to drive me up-the-wall-bat-shit-crazy until I’m begging not only for sweet release, but for forgiveness as well –damn, knowing him, I might even end up begging for mercy and death–.

“Now, Mackenzie”, Matt calls with his scolding/dominant voice of his that I absolutely **love**. He then goes quiet, as if trying to make a point with his prolonged pause. Meanwhile, he begins to ever so slightly brush two of his right fingers up the inside part of my left calf. It’s exquisite torture, that’s what this is. He’ll definitely try to make it clear for me that I can’t tease him just wherever I want and whenever I want, not caring about the people possibly involved or the situation at large. I have a feeling that I won’t be forgetting this “lesson” any time soon. “You have been a _bad_ girl”, he accuses while accentuating the word “bad”, and if it weren’t so fucking hot, I might just burst out laughing like a maniac. That sounds like taken straight out of a cheap porno, but somehow, he turns it into the most sensual thing someone has ever told me.

“Oh my God, that’s just so fucking cheesy–” I begin to say just out of pure habit, but get interrupted by Murdock’s diligently working fingers, which managed to trail up –taking advantage of my lack of attention– all the way to my... “Fuck!” Oh, sweet lord baby Jesus, that feels so fucking good! Please do that again! Unfortunately, his deft fingers retreat, and my core is left unattended once more. Damn it, I guess it’s gonna be this way then. It’s going to be a looong night, y’all. You better get something to eat or whatever, we are going to be here for a while.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” He asks coyly, as if he weren’t doing what he’s _doing_. God damn it, Matt, you shouldn’t get to be so nonchalant about this! So unfair, man. Obviously, I refuse to answer him, purely out of pride. Doesn’t matter to him anyway, he’s as relentless as ever. He won’t give up no matter what I try to say or do to deter him; I’m in for the long haul (that might even become literal at some point). “Yeah, that’s what I thought”, he tells me, all confident and snarky, looking so gorgeous and sexy. Ugh, I hate him, and I love him, and I hate that I love him so much. God, I’m not even making any goddamn sense anymore. Look what you turn me into, Murdock, a blabbering pile of worthless mush!

“Are you gonna torture me all night long?” I dare to ask in between pants for breath, already feeling like screaming my safeword so he’ll stop playing around and get me to come at least once. He can continue to do whatever the hell he wants after that, but without at least one climax first, I won’t be able to resist for long. At this rate, I highly doubt that I’ll be able to comply with the last part of his verdict, the “come when I say so” bit. That already sounds like fucking impossible to me, add the endless teasing to the mix and that’s a recipe for disaster. If he continues like this, I’ll have no other option but to disobey him, which of course will end up in gaining me further punishment. I seriously have no idea how this masochist can manage to stay so cold-blooded and calm for so long; he doesn’t look like he’s even sporting a boner, for fuck’s sake! How am I supposed to survive this?!

“Well, Mackenzie, you left me no choice but to take some extreme measures so you _don’t_ do something like **that** again”, he explains in a sickly-sweet voice that makes me tremble from head to toe with all the unsaid promises and threats lying underneath. I’m dead, I’m officially dead. There’s no way in Heaven nor Hell that I don’t end up dying tonight at the skillful hands of my sadistic boyfriend. He’s gonna tease me to the afterlife and back! This is gonna be messy, so many bodily fluids mixed by the end of it. Guess I’ve left no other choice but to endure it until the very end, when Matthew is either completely spent and tired, or just satisfied with the results.

I’m sure he won’t relent unless I give in and admit defeat, promising to behave more accordingly in the future, at least when other people are concerned as well, and it isn’t just the two of us. He doesn’t need to make a point about missions and patrolling, regarding this “issue”, I’m not stupid enough to push my luck when we both are in potential danger. Maybe if I sincerely apologize and swear that I have learned my lesson –that I won’t go around trying to make him jealous and rile him up every chance I get–, he’ll take pity on me and the punishment will be less severe. I suppose that’s worth the shot.

“Look, I get I was being a dick back there”, I begin to say while trying to stifle an oncoming laughing fit. Murdock’s fingers gingerly attacking the sensitive skin of my legs, attempting to tickle more than caress, are starting to drive me insane. I really need to put a stop to this, or at least get him to slow down. “I didn’t have any bad intentions, towards any of you two. I wasn’t trying to make Melvin uncomfortable; in fact, I doubt he even noticed what I was doing. And I thought that you clearly knew it was just a game to try to spice things up”, I admit sort of defeated, glad that my scheme worked but at the same time a little ashamed about the possibility of having hurt Matt’s feelings (which might end up being the case, even if he isn’t letting it show).

“I swear to you that I won’t do it again, at least not the ‘let’s make Matt jealous’ type of ruse”, I promise sincerely while keeping close attention to the change in expression on his face and his body language. “I mean, **I** should know better than to do such a thing, right? Given our history…” The hint to what happened with Claire might be a little out of place right now, and could even kill the whole mood, but I need to make it obvious that I know how much jealousy can hurt, so he understands that I’m being honest about not doing this again.

“Is this your attempt to walk free from your punishment?” Matt asks in an attempt to be funny and less serious than this conversation turned out to be. Still, he fails miserably since his face gives him off completely. He seems touched by my truthfulness and even relieved by my promise to never try to make him jealous again, which ultimately puts my raging pulse at rest (at least for the time being, until he picks up once more what he was doing a couple of minutes ago).

Great, that’s what I was aiming for anyway. The fact that he’s most likely listening to my heart rate to confirm the veracity of what I just told him, helps to ease my worries (and no, I don’t see it as a sign of distrust, mind you). Nevertheless, I should also leave no room for doubt that I understand the consequences of my actions, and that I deserve what he has in store for me. Also, I really want to get laid right now, so let’s get on with the program, shall we?

“Whatever you choose to do to me, I probably deserve it, so it’s up to you. I don’t really have a say in this”, I tell him, sounding kind of deflated, but using my guilt to actually mask the thrill growing strong inside of me at the prospect of getting something like a spanking or whatever similar naughty shit he has in mind as punishment. Although, it seems that either my act is too good or that he’s trapped inside whatever hellhole my words opened up in his mind, because now Murdock is looking worried and even scared. What the fuck...? How did the situation turn out like this? We were having fun and being all sexy and shit and now he looks like he just had a traumatizing realization or something. The hell is he thinking about to look so ragged and upset?

“You know I would never do anything you wouldn’t _want_ me to do, Mackenzie”, he starts to assure me in a quiet and meek tone of voice that finally reveals what switched the mood so suddenly from playful to concerned. I get where he is going with this, but I can’t help the “oh really?” look that takes hold of my face (like, I think everybody knows that’s bullshit, when you expand that beyond sex). And, of course, he somehow manages to sense my expression of incredulity, so he quickly explains himself further.

“When it comes to sex, at least. Let’s be clear about that. I might do some other things that you don’t want me to, just like in the past, but I would never abuse you in any way”. There it is, he thinks I got cold feet about the “let’s torture Mackenzie with unbearable pleasure until she learns her lesson” part of the night and that because of that he was on the brink of unwillingly raping me. Exaggerating much, Murdock? I’ve been on board with all this from the beginning. _This was actually_ _ **my**_ _fucking idea, dude_. I pushed you to do this, this was the whole point of what I used poor Melvin for, and now you’re just gonna back down from it? Oh, _hell_ no.

“Matt, I extremely appreciate that, I really do. But right now, I really fucking **want** that punishment. So, if you don’t mind…” I urge seductively, lifting my left leg so that I can brush the tips of my toes against the inside of his right thigh, almost all the way up to his crotch before his right hand shoots up from his side to grab my ankle and stop my movements. Guess the game’s back on then. With a gritted out “fine” (clear sign of barely-contained lust) leaving his mouth, he puts down my leg back where it was lying mere seconds ago, before taking my hips between his large hands and swiftly spinning me around so that I’m left face down on the mattress. Well, at least I _am_ getting that spanking I was looking for.

“Just in case, though, not saying that I might need it, but the safeword should be ‘avocado’”, I pipe up playfully while using a deadpan voice, wanting to bring back the relaxed and laid-back mood that we were enjoying before our little pause for honesty. Yet the recommendation doesn’t only succeed in extracting a hearty laugh out of my boyfriend, but it earns me a light slap on the right butt cheek. Welp, that feels surprisingly nice (yeah, I haven’t been spanked before, so what? Despite whatever your beliefs might be, Matt and I don’t have enough time nor energy to get up to all kinds of depraved shit).

“Alright, how do you propose we go at this? I know the punishment comes from me, but I’m not doing anything that you feel uncomfortable with”, Matt explains with a cautious sort of tone in his voice, still unsure about my confidence in this little game of ours. Come on, Murdock, do I have to do everything for you? You’re the one supposed to take initiative on this matter, not the other way around! I mean, you already got the right idea with that quick little slap to my butt. And I know that _you_ know that I’m into it just by hearing the surprised and excited yelp that left my mouth, combined with my skyrocketing heartbeat. I don’t think I need to spell this out for you, baby. You got it on lock. But, if he’s referring to how **much** he should spank me, well, that’s a different story then.

I agree about the fact that I should have some sort of say in this matter. So, I helpfully provide the number ten as a baseline and tell him that if it’s all good from both sides, he can go further. “Okay, ten it is. You’re going to count out loud each one for me, and if it becomes too much, just use your safeword. Is that clear?” He asks all serious and waits for my confirmation of agreement. I utter a high-pitched and breathy “yes, master” that gets me an exasperated groan in answer, followed by a quiet “please, don’t call me that” that makes me giggle.

My not-so-silent laugh earns a sharp slap to my other ass cheek as retaliation, and I immediately know that by the end of this I might not be able to sit down comfortably tomorrow morning, _at least_. Finally feeling what kind of damage Matt can inflict makes the next ten slaps to come not so appealing anymore, but if this was all pleasure and enjoyment from my part then it wouldn’t really be a punishment, right? Now’s the time to shut up and suck it up, before my bratty side and insolent self earn me more unwarranted spanking that isn’t part of the original deal.

For once in your recent lifetime, try to behave, Mackenzie. If you can’t do it for yourself then do it for Matthew. Show him that you can truly comply and obey when necessary, so that he doesn’t end up breaking up with you or some other extreme shit. “And after that… Well, we’ll see how you’re faring”, he ends with a wicked-sounding voice that sends delicious shivers down my spine. Only the Devil could make the promise of Hell sound like Paradise.

The first one doesn’t feel that much different than the previous one, perhaps the hit is sturdier, and it obviously comes out of nowhere (since the element of surprise, and fucking around with one’s expectations is basically the gist of this “exercise”). Thankfully, I manage to overcome my shock just in time before almost shouting the first number. I’m probably being louder than necessary, but knowing “little shit Matthew”, he might give me extra slaps because he “couldn’t hear me”, the evil fucker.

When the next one lands squarely on my left cheek, I’m better prepared to react the second after Matt’s hand leaves my skin on retreat. He seems pleased by my proper timing this time around since he rubs in a circular motion my surely-reddening ass. At least, it’s good to know that he isn’t negligent with the aftercare. The subsequent three slaps after the second pass by in a similar manner, only difference between them is the place they land on and the intensity of each hit. Some sting while others leave behind a deeper type of painful sensation. I truly wonder if I’ll wake up all black and blue after tonight.

After a few more, that go by in a mix of pain and pleasure, making time warp around us so it seems endless yet fleeting. And as we finally near the end of the “mandatory” ten, my voice grows quieter with each subsequent slap, while my body becomes slacker by the second. The last one feels like a relief and a disappointment at the same time, but I really don’t have much of a mind to complain about it. I mean, by the end my whole backside was already beginning to feel kind of numb, with the flesh tender and oversensitive, so I couldn’t even distinguish one slap from another.

Honestly, though, I’m just glad that we can now move to something else, and I tell Murdock the very same when he asks me how I’m feeling. He agrees with me, letting me know in a soft voice that although my punishment isn’t over yet –which is great, ‘cause I don’t want the fun to stop when it has just begun– he will in fact do something completely different.

“But before we can get to that, I’ll need something else”, he confesses with a defiant smirk that tells me he has something even _more_ depravity in store for me. Matt leaves the bed for a few seconds, going around it to reach the bedside table at my right. I can hear him searching around for something, and I’m extremely tempted to sneak a peek, but I resist in order to maintain the mystery behind this new element that will be added to our extended foreplay/punishment. It only takes him a second before he returns to the same kneeling position in front of me, with the blindfold I use to sleep in his hands. Alright, this is taking a turn for the better. Wasn’t expecting **this** to be honest, but I’m guessing partial sensory deprivation with Matt will be hella fun.

“Is this okay with–” Before he can even end his question I’m already nodding eagerly in response, expectant of what he’ll do once I can no longer see. “Alright. Please, let me know of any discomfort you come to feel. I’ll try to be aware of as much as I can, but if something bothers you and I keep at it, just tell me about it, okay?” Once again, I merely nod in affirmation, being way too captivated by his wonderful display of care and concern –while looking so promisingly devious– to even be able to speak. I’ve definitely been blessed with the perfect man. And the last thing I see before my world turns black, is his infamous jaw twitch giving way to a wicked smile.

With my sight obscured by the dark piece of cloth, all my other senses begin to perk up little by little. This isn’t so strange, given my low-light/complete darkness training of the last months. I should be used to it by now (and, technically, I am), but the added factor of being tied down to a bed and the sexual context of it all turns this into a whole new experience. The intensity of every little feeling is almost too much to handle all of the sudden, but Matt’s guiding words, explaining what he’s doing –although not revealing what he’s _going_ to do–, are grounding enough.

His tantalizing fingers, arising goosebumps all over my exposed skin, feel in this moment like a worse torture than the spanking. They skim around so deliberately that it makes me think that Murdock knows **exactly** each spot that has me seeing stars behind my eyelids whenever teased. Damn him and his enhanced senses that turn him into an expert regarding my body and how to perfectly pleasure it; I’m sure this punishment wouldn’t be as “bad” otherwise. Then again, our sexual life wouldn’t be as good as it is either. So, ultimately, I prefer to have him with his super senses than without them (for sex and also for crime-fighting, of course).

I’m so lost in the midst of all the sensations that I have barely a second to register Matt’s next words, which are communicating that he’s going to untie my bindings from the bed and that he’ll flip me over afterward, dragging me closer to the end of the mattress. That all happens in a flurry of motion that leaves me frazzled and panting, with my ass at the edge of the bed and my legs hanging over Murdock’s shoulders (who must be kneeling on the floor). Is he about to do what I think he is...? Oh. My. GOD! He really _**is**_. I had an inkling that his tongue could be as good at giving oral as it already is at kissing, but I didn’t _know_ for sure.

I do now, though, and it feels so fucking amazing I’m positive I’ll be coming in no time whatsoever. Also, I’m so thankful that he decided to shave this morning, because I’m pretty sure that having beard burn all over my pussy would be fucking awful. Still, the motherfucker knows exactly what, when, and where to do it; he knows how much pressure to apply and when to add teeth and/or fingers to the mix. Ugh, this feels unbelievably fantastic, like it shouldn’t even be real. I’m on the verge, right on the fucking brink of–

“Sorry, I had to come up for some air”, Matt says nonchalantly, sounding way too pleased with himself. No you fucking didn’t, you asshole, you stopped on purpose! God fucking damn it! How dare he? How could he even... Oh, oh, that’s just mean. Plain supervillain level of evil. To cut me off just right before my orgasm? Is this punishment really about orgasm denial after all?! I should have known! I should have seen this coming from a mile away. How could I be so blind (no pun intended) and stupid to fall for his charisma and good looks? The evil fucker is gonna torture me till sunrise; I’m gonna go insane from the denial alone. He’ll have me begging and sobbing in no time, I’m sure. What can I do now to convince him to not pursue this particular kind of punishment? Please, I need your help with this! Otherwise, I don’t think I’ll survive.

“You absolute fucking–” I obviously don’t get to finish my sentence since Murdock dives right in the second after I come down from my near-high. He’ll keep driving me to the edge until I pass out or I scream my safeword, asking for mercy all the while. I’m losing my mind, that must be it. Just how much time has passed anyway? I’ve lost complete track of it over the course of this game we have been playing since we got back.

Hours could’ve gone by, or just a little over half an hour. Who knows? Not me, unfortunately. Maybe Murdock knows, somehow, but I doubt it’ll do any good at this rate. He’ll probably take it as some kind of provocation, as if I were implying that this whole thing is boring or something. There’s no need for me to spur him forward on this mad quest of his, unless I want to unleash hell onto myself. That way I might not come for _days_ , unless it is by my hand and far away from his sensory field.

In all honesty, it doesn’t take long before I’m begging Murdock for mercy. All he had to do was bring me to the brink of pleasure one more time, making it twice that he has deprived me of my orgasm so far. Right now, I’m in tears, a confusing mixture of pleasure, pain, joy, and frustration that it’s becoming too much to handle. And thus, I beg for my “torture” to be over with. I mean, I’m not even making any type of sense anymore; that’s why I’m surprised he seems to understand me at all. Still, he’s unrelenting as ever, coaxing a third that he doesn’t allow me to follow through with either. It’s only then that he finally takes pity on me and decides that my punishment is over, to which I can’t help but laugh brokenly in relief.

I knew ever since he saved me that night in that damned alley that it can be brutal to go toe to toe in a fight against Daredevil, and more often than not the odds are usually stacked against whoever he’s confronting. I just never _thought_ that he could be as **deadly** in bed as he is out there on the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. Like, seriously, I believe that I could have died if he continued any longer. Now I have some newfound respect for him; for his resilience, commitment, and willpower, because I have no idea how he went through all of this without just fucking losing it.

If it were me in his place (which, let’s not kid ourselves, it _could_ be me one day; just saying, he fucks up a lot too), I would have already grown tired of the shenanigans after the spanking and then went straight to fucking and getting off. I envy his patience as much as I hate it. Lesson learned my friend, if I fuck with Matt Murdock, then I’m getting screwed two times over and then some. And as deliciously torturous as this was, I’ll rather get it over with and just fucking come already.

Come on, Matty, just fuck me into the mattress and let’s go to sleep. My punishment will still be there in the morning, kind of, since I’m sure I’ll be sore as hell when I wake up. So, no need to keep at it now. Besides, we can always continue getting kinky some other time, no need to go all out tonight. Somehow, I dare and manage to utter something along those lines, indirectly telling him that I have had enough and that I just want to move on to the final stage.

I have been teased enough to last me a lifetime and I behaved perfectly throughout all of it; I think I deserve my reward now, don’t ya? Thankfully, he appears to agree, telling me that he’s also had enough for the time being and that he’s tired and too horny to keep at it. And this is the moment when my hands are freed from their bindings and my blindfold is taken off of my face. Oh, that’s a relief, and luckily the lights weren’t even on, to begin with (otherwise, I would have been blinded). Now we can finally enjoy some good ol’ sex.

“Matthew, my love, I absolutely love the effort and thought put into all of this, and it has been fantastic so far, I swear”, I begin as I see him settling between my still parted legs, right after helping me move my tired and almost limp body up the bed once more. “Just fuck my brains out already”, I ask as politely as possible, at least when regarding my tone of voice, not my words, since I’m already too exhausted and frustrated to watch my language. In response, Matt only smirks in amusement and nods once, agreeing wholeheartedly with me and my sentiment.

At this point, he must be so past done with restraining himself and his desire that he can’t wait even a second longer –like me–, so it doesn’t come as a surprise when he just goes straight for the home run and slides inside with ease. Suppose a couple of orgasm drills serve up as the perfect lube procedure since I’m so loose and slippery that my walls suck him more in than try to keep him out. And it feels just blissful to finally be filled with something more than a few fingers and a tongue.

God, I never knew I could crave this sensation more than right now. Obviously, though, it doesn’t come as a surprise that we both climax –in the midst of shouts and ragged breathing, our bodies spasming out of control– after a dozen synchronized thrusts of our hips (since I was already on the edge for more than once and Murdock had been dealing with a painful boner maybe since we began).

Honestly, I don’t give a shit; I’m just glad my mind can finally go blank for a few seconds and then slowly begin to climb down from its high. With the entire ordeal over once and for all, Matt and I can cuddle together and fall asleep in peace, happy and satisfied. Tomorrow is another day, one that surely holds new adventures for us.

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated already multiple times, this is just me not wanting to part with the characters but not wanting to commit to another long fanfic as well. Also, as opposite to Daring the Devil, these short pieces are supposed to be more lighthearted and fun than their predecessor. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
